


Perfection

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [3]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: Eliot's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

>   Part of the Charming Verse.  I wrote this, I think, for a prompt at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) .  It's been a few weeks though and I forgot to post it :P  It's sort of a companion to Charming, as we see Dean through Eliot's eyes.

 

  
There was something about his motions, a feline grace in the way he moved.  Eliot didn’t understand it and he never would.  Oh, he knew there were all sorts of things that referred to death and fighting as a dance, but he’d always been brought up rough and tumble.  He reacted on instinct and impulse.  Dean was something else.

 

 

When Dean moved, be it with gun or knife, flame or salt, water or earth, there was an echoing grace from around him, like the universe itself was bending to move with him.  It wasn’t instinct that touched him so much as kinesthetic precognition that everything moved in it’s time and place, things that Dean could read as easily as breathing.

 

 

It was in everything he did, from gripping the steering wheel of the Impala, to throwing a match into a coffin, to how he moved now.

 

 

Eliot couldn’t help but follow Dean’s movements with eye and mouth, lip and tongue that trailed across skin even as his hands pressed him closer for a better taste.  Dean’s hips moved, pistoning in and out of his body and all Eliot could do was moan at the perfection of it.

 


End file.
